Seedot
Seedot - Seedot is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He tries to keep to himself as he prefers for people not to know too much about him. Place - Season 1 - 13th/12th Personality - Seedot is a quiet character, keeping most of his thoughts and opinions to himself. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Seedot is first introduced along with Pancham, Tynamo, Inkay, Ledyba and Ferroseed. He heads to the campfire site after Inkay and Ledyba race there, and he is then placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors. He is then sent to do the first challenge and along the way, is stopped by Tynamo. Tynamo proposes that him, Seedot and Lickitung team up to try and control the game. After some hesitation, Seedot agrees. During the challenge he jumps off of the cliff with Glameow and fails to score a point. Later on in the cabin, he is seen in one of the bedrooms with Tynamo and Lickitung, Tynamo says that they should get rid of the person who failed the challenge, hinting at Electrike, and Seedot agrees. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Seedot is first seen with Clauncher and Skrelp. When Clauncher begins to hug Skrelp he sighs and leaves, heading to Tynamo and Lickitung's location. Upon arrival he is greeted by Lickitung, who he ignores to tell Tynamo about the relationship Clauncher and Skrelp have formed. After Lickitung suggests they break them up he is surprised at the unexpectedly good idea. During the challenge, he makes it past two of the five obstacles, failing on the 'Slip'n'Slide'. After he falls into the water, he offers some advice to Skrelp, Clauncher and Ledyba. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Seedot is seen speaking with his alliance in the woods, asking about how they will break up Skrelp and Clauncher. During the challenge he hides with his alliance (plus Tympole) on top of a tree in the woods. He is later caught by Spiritomb with the rest of his alliance, bar Spritzee. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Seedot is seen with Tynamo and Lickitung before being sent to do the challenge. During the challenge, he is placed into group two, however, he falls off of his podium. After the challenge, he is told by Tynamo that Ledian is their new target and in the confessional Seedot mentions that Tynamo knows what he is doing. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Seedot is seen speaking with Tynamo and Lickitung. When Tynamo mentions that Ledian is their target, Seedot responds sarcastically by asking 'And how do you plan on doing that?' in a mocking tone. During the challenge, he is seen helping his alliance with the clues. He accompanies Tynamo into the cabin with Oddish and is also seen with his alliance when Tynamo paralyses Ledian and after that happens Seedot tells everyone to leave. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Seedot is seen speaking with his alliance. When Tynamo says that he will get rid of Clauncher or Skrelp, Seedot questions this in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but is told to be less cynical. Shuppet then appears and asks to join the alliance, catching them all off-guard. During the challenge he is seen with his team whilst they chose who will be competing during the challenge, Seedot does not volunteer. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Seedot is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Seedot is seen with his alliance whilst Tynamo congratulates their work on getting people out of the game. During the challenge Seedot is set to fight against Ralts and before the battle begins she says that she does not want to do it. Seedot then replies 'I do' and hits her off of the podium, winning a point for his team. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Seedot is seen with his alliance in the woods. Tynamo says that all is going to plan and Shuppet replies by saying that Skrelp has not quit. Seedot then says that they should not worry about Skrelp as she does not do anything. Lickitung then calls him out on his negativity. During the challenge Seedot is seen with the rest of him team as Poochyena tries to organise the teams. Seedot hides below deck for the rest of the challenge and upon finding out that his team has lose due to Oddish he says that he feels the vote will be unanimous. At the campfire ceremony Seedot receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Seedot is seen in the woods with Lickitung, who asks him if he knows where Shuppet and Tynamo are. Seedot then snaps at Lickitung, saying that if he knew he would not be alone with Lickitung. This upsets Lickitung and Seedot explains that Lickitung should not take anything he says to heart. During the challenge Seedot climbs hill two with Tynamo, Shuppet and Lickitung. Whilst Tynamo is speaking to the group, Seedot storms off telling him to hurry up. In the confessional he explains that he wants to win immunity as he might be seen as a weak link. Later on, the group is seen approaching the gem and Tynamo tells Seedot to get it, as he does Pancham and Deino run in however Lickitung tackles them away. Seedot then grabs the gem, although, Tynamo demands to be given it. Shuppet then yells at Tynamo, telling him to stop being so 'self-centered'. The three of them are later seen heading back to the campfire site, where Seedot is tackled by Pinsir and lets go of the gem. However, before Pinsir can take it Tynamo grabs it and heads back to camp. Whilst there, he asks Gallade if it would be possible to give Seedot immunity. Gallade says no, as they had won the challenge. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Seedot is seen in the woods, thanking Tynamo for offering him immunity. During the challenge Seedot stays at the beach for the entirety of the challenge. Later on he is seen running back to the campfire site with his team, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Seedot is seen with his alliance in the woods. When Lickitung says that he wants to compete in the challenge, Seedot is doubtful but is told by Shuppet to be supportive of all of the alliance members. Seedot does not volunteer for the challenge. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Seedot is seen in the woods with his alliance. During the challenge, Seedot quits in round one after eating the oran berries. During the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Seedot voted for Glameow, he also receives a poffin - meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 13 - Seedot will appear in this episode.